heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Friend Like Me
"Friend Like Me" is a song sung by Genie in Disney's Aladdin. Lyrics 1992 film= Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (No no!) Wah-wah-wah! (My my my!) (Scats) Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Hey, looky here. Ha ha! Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me Ah ha ha! Wah ha ha! You ain't never had a friend like me |-|Broadway= (Scat fill) Can you give me a "bada-yada-yada"? (Aladdin repeat) Good! Scotty-wop (Aladdin repeat) Everybody! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Audience repeat) (Scat fill) Hit it! Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (Oh no!) Wah-wah wah! Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherazade had a thousand tales Well master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no no Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d' C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? "There it is! C'mon fellas, help me out!" Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me "Now watch me sell it!" Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (Oh no!) Wah-wah wah! Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, abracadabra, let 'er rip Then make the sucker disappear? So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so "Come on! Yes! And oh..." Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? "No really... can they? You're welcome!" "Or maybe, our lucky contestant would like to wish for a talent of fame? Welcome to 'Dancing With The Scimitars'!" (country music) Grab old Al by the hand Swing him 'round 'till he can't stand Chicken in a basket, sparrow on a tree Never had a friend like me (slow piano music) "I'd like to bring the house down a little bit, sing a few old classics, couple of favorites of mine. I'll get back to you in a second! Thank you!" (cue Beauty and the Beast") Tale as old as time "Thank you, thank you very much." True as it can be Barely even friends Beauty and the... (cue "Part of Your World" melody) Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the Genie Who has everything? ("Under the Sea" intro; then "Colors of the Wind" melody) And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinned ("Belle (song)") I want adventure in the great wide... Ever just the same Ever a surprise Though he's sitting here Watch Al disappear Right before your eyes, oh "Yes!" Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? Can you friends do tap? Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? Can your friends go abracadabra, let 'er rip? "Give me a doggy bag; takin' it home!" Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend (You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend) You ain't never (Never) Had a (Had a) Friend like (A friend like) Me Never had a friend like me |-|2019 film= Genie: Well, Ali Baba he had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how All you gotta do is rub that lamp But then I'll say Mister "what's your name", whatever What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper to me whatever it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me We pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? (I'm the genie of the lamp) (I can sing, rap, dance, if you give a chance) Don't sit there buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt All you gotta do is rub like so Mister... Aladdin: "Aladdin" Genie: Yes, have a wish or two or three Well I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never (ever) had a (had a) friend (friend) like me You ain't never had a friend like me Videos Aladdin - Friend Like Me (1080p) Friend Like Me (from "Aladdin" Original Broadway Cast Recording) Official Audio NE-YO - Friend Like Me (Official Video) Will Smith - Friend Like Me (From "Aladdin") Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Aladdin songs